Evolved
by Cerulean City
Summary: A series of one-shots related to the Generation IV evolutions of previously existing Pokémon. T for some instances of coarse language and adult themes. I'm calling it-permanently discontinued. I just don't have the effort to put for it anymore.
1. One: Wrong

So it's a collection of one-shots. I haven't seen anything like this before, but it sounds interesting at least. These are all told from the POV of the Pokes. Some of them are quite mature, however. Just so no one is offended. Obviously, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, we'd have better voice actors and the anime would be a lot darker.

* * *

**One: Wrong**

_Duskno__ir, the Gripper Pokémon._

My name is Dusknoir, to the humans at least.

My true name, spoken in the ancient language all creatures understand, is something large, unpronounceable, and utterly unattractive. Sometimes, I'm not even sure if I can remember my own name, let alone pronounce it. It's rather amusing…..

My Lord will try to pronounce the names of my kind only to end in a huff. Even he stumbles over the large amount of syllables and cluttered sounds that we choose for ourselves. After nearly a century of tormenting himself with the challenge, he gave up that futile quest and began to call us by designations of his own volition.

I was designated Unit Twelve, because I was one of the original to answer my Lord's call from his dormancy, and raise him from the depths of slumber. The last, actually. But that is of little consequence.

My own Trainer does not know of this. She calls me, frequently, "Dusk-new-our", "Dusk-er" and sometimes even "Dusky." I do not let anyone else call me the latter. Several have tried in jest, but that was short-lived. She is the only one who reserves that honor. My Lord does not care for our lives beyond what he sees, and therefore does not know.

It's a rather nice thing.

Almost like keeping work, and pleasure, separate. My pleasure is assisting my Trainer; my work is what my Lord commands me to do.

I hear his voice in my head.

It's a pain of my anatomy, actually.

The projection, my Listener (the humans have dubbed it some silly term, likening it to the antennae on a Dustox), tells me exactly what my Lord requires.

After all, I am Unit Twelve, my Lord's servant.

My Listener tells me the whims of my Lord, and whom he calls to his court.

Unfortunately, for the humans, he calls those whom have died.

Oh, did I not make that clear? My Lord is Giratina. He rules the Torn World, the world of Sprits. And I receive instructions to bring humans to him, when their time as expired on this plane. I get many who don't understand this. I only do what my Lord commands. Is that so wrong?

Many fight me. They do not realize I'm only doing my job. What my Lord commands me to. He only takes those whose time is no longer required. That's it. Why is that so difficult to understand?

I always ask them about their lives as we journey to Torn World. They usually end up telling me, because they are scared of My Lord and his prowess, and his practices, and his assigned duty by The-God-Of-All, Arceus. It helps the Called regain some sense of being, at least…

Others have the honor of taking Those-Of-Us, the Pokémon, to the Torn World for My Lord. As I was the last of the Twelve, I am only instructed to bring Humans. It's not so bad. I learn many things from the humans.

It's not so bad.

Really…

Just because I take humans to the Torn World doesn't make me a bad Pokémon, does it?

After all, I'm only doing my job.

That was, until the day I was called to bring my Trainer to My Lord.

It was a sunny day, and we had stopped in a small town to rest and regain our strength for the journey. My Listener buzzed impatiently, and I stopped our Contest Training to heed the call. My Lord was calling urgently for my Trainer.

I couldn't tell you why. She was not sick.

She had not been injured.

But my Lord was calling for her through my Listener.

I swung to her automatically and reached for her, then I stopped, hands hanging in the air. She recoiled in fear, crying out in confusion. "Dusky! What are you doing?"

One of the others, a Metagross whom my Trainer had rescued and who became her very first Pokémon, looked to me, each of his four brains whirring. I'm sure he had heard the Call; my Listener is sometimes non-directional, and if My Lord calls loudly enough, others can hear it.

He lumbered over to stand in front of her, her eyes widened in fear. "What's going on, you two! The Contest is tomorrow, no fighting!"

"You will not take her." He stated calmly, ignoring the human.

I will say this, when a Metagross speaks, it's hard to ignore. Humans can only perceive one voice speaking, but each brain has its own way of speaking. One jabs into the mind using a psychic trick, another screeches horribly in the upper spectrum, almost visibly distorting the air, the final rumbles almost imperceptibly to humans in the lower octaves.

"My Lord calls for her." I explained. "I must heed his wishes."

"You will not take her." The Metagross repeated, each of his four voices echoing in a harmonious chorus. Almost without thinking, he put up a Reflect shield that would block any attempt that I would take.

I looked to him, and his simple conviction.

Why do they fight death?

It's inevitable.

I'm only doing my job….is that so wrong?

_Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. The antennae on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there._


	2. Two: Error

Don't know where this one came from, although I SWEAR the Porygon-Z in my Diamond game acts just like this...lol. It's kinda funny. But here. It's pretty random. And another thing. It was brought to my attention that the Dusknoir portrayed in the previous chapter was like the Dusknoir from the anime Summer School Arc...I will officially state for the record that I have not seen this episode (I gave up on watching the anime in Japanese on YouTube...because I don't believe it's been aired in the English dub yet). So the likeness, however big it may be, is entirely coincidental, and was in no way intended to be like any other Pokemon character, living or dead. (Thanks for the heads-up, you know who you are!) That being said, some of the Pokes portrayed in this collection _are_ based off of characters in the anime, manga, or other mediums...just not that Dusknoir. After all, this is fanfiction! SO there. Sorry that this is rather long, I felt that I needed to get that off of my chest. Thanks for reading.

I don't own Pokemon, YouTube, the INTENTIONAL spelling errors or the Heroes Season Two DVD set. Yeah, that's for Christmas. /sighs/

* * *

**Two: Error**

_Porygon-Z, the Virtual Pokémon._

Command Alpha, run program Alpha-112 Mark 3.

Execute Command Alpha, run program Alpha-112 Mark 3……

Initilixing……

Processing rwquest...

Downlaoding data……

Reuqwuest received….

Initialixing……

I am Porygon-Z. I am Porygon-Z. I am Porygon-Z! Z…Z….Z…Z…Z…Z.Z………Z

Error: Processing Unit disruption! Please Reboot. Yes/No?

Yes…….

Porcessing……

Downloading data……

Reinitalixing…….

I am Porygon-Z. I am the evolved form of Porygon2, when!...traded using the Dubbbbbbbbbious Disc. I am fully…fully….fully…..cap-capable of all forms of eletc…..tronic communications, including, in-in-cluding the capability to ssearch…..

………and….I…will….keep….going….

……..To ssearch agnd receeeive others infor-infor-infor….

Error: Processing Unit disruption! Please Reboot. Yes/No?

Yes…..

Datastream lost…..

Reinitialixing……

Reinitialixing…...

I am Porygon-Z. I AM….I AM…..

Glitched.

Iam GLitched.

I can-can-can-NOT be fixed. I have been….glitched. Command codes, inoperable. Command sequences, deleted. Functions, GLITCHED, processing, disrupted. Error messages, report common, all ssystems report infection. I AMMMMMM... execute command code Alpha/ssay what?

Gligtchhhhhhhhed.

I am Porygon-Z. I am gli-tch-tchtchtchtchtchtch……

Error: Processing Unit Disruption! Please Reboot. Yes/No?

Yes……

Processing……

Reinitializing……

I am Porygon-Z. Z-nogyroP ma I.

Glitched.

"With greeeeeat powre comes great responsibility."

"Four sscore and seventy-TWO? years ago,"

"And mom and dad can hardly wait for ssckkkkoool to come agin."

"Lucy! I'mI'mI'mI'm home!"

I have been-been traddded using the Dub-dub-dub-dubious Disc. With planetary ssoftware installed, I become capable of work-work-wrok-wokwokwokwkwkwkwkkkkkkk- working in sspace. I began acting oddly, however.

No-no-no human knowsssss why tho. :( I was glgigigiitch for a reassssson!

I-I-i-iI-I-I am gliTcHeD.

My counterrrrrrr…………………….my counterrrrrrr…….my robot, robot?! L33t? are compativle. One and Two display…..do not exhibit ssigns of glicth.

I am not One or Two.

I am Three.

I am Threeeeeeeeeee.

I am Z.

I am GlTcH.

"It's been a long time…….gettin' from there to here,"

I desmontraste ADJECTIVE? Command? Delete Glitch?

"But who will help me roolllllll the dough (dough dough dough re mi fas so la ti dough) Not I ssaid the Weedle, Not I ssaid the Meowth, Not I ssaid the SSkitty. I will do it alone, replied Combusken."

Weedle, Meowth, Sskitty, Combusken, One, Two: Pokémon.

Three: Glitch.

Delete glicth?

Three: Glitch.

GlitchThree?

Delete Glitch?

…

Delete threeee?

"We will defend ourrrrrr isle.,.,.,. SsinNoh sshall never fall!'

LOL.

:(

Delete Three?

Error: Processing Unit Disruption! Please Reboot. Yes/No?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No?

Execute Command Zeta 675-9 Mark 2.

Delete Three.

…

…

Restart.

_Porygon-Z, the Virtual Pokémon. Additional software was installed to make it a better Pokémon. It began acting oddly, however. _


	3. Three: South

Okay kids, Chapter Three, Magnezone. I realize now I should have gone in 'Dex order...oh wells. Not a whole lot to say, 'cept thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own Spore. Fun game, that.

_

* * *

__Magenzone, the Magnet Area Pokémon. _

We are Magnezone. Formerly we were Magneton. Formerly we were Magnemite. Now we are Magnezone.

Our Trainer called us forth on Mount Coronet to fight. We came out of our transport device promptly. Upon arriving, we noticed the change in the magnetism of the area. A radius of 8.9976 clicks is affected by this magnetism. This magnetism has not been registered in any other place.

Our Trainer was wanting us to fight promptly. We ignored this strange magnetism.

Perhaps we shouldn't have. We understand now that this was a mistake.

After we defeated the others our Trainer wished us to defeat, we began feeling oddly. We felt that our magnetism was being affected. We began to change and grow similar to becoming Magneton.

We grew to a circumference of 4.5 kilometers. We lost three of our magnets by fusion and gained a shortwave antennae. We also gained new abilities regarding the production of electricity as well as the storage of electricity within our body. We know now that we are strong enough to defeat any our Trainer puts before us.

After finishing evolution, we looked to our Trainer. After scanning him, we noticed an increase in glandular production of our Trainer. His autoimmune response increased in production at a rate of 8. The chemical compound adrenaline was released at a rapid rate into his bloodstream. His body was preparing to fight off a microscopic intruder, yet we did not detect any sufficient threat in the area.

"Magenton?" He asked us.

We replied that we were Magnezone.

He didn't seem to hear us.

We noted that this was an odd phenomenon, his hearing units have always been capable of understanding us before.

He turned to his companion, his female traveling companion. They shared some sort of glance that we did not understand.

"Do you see that thing?" He asked her.

"I'm not blind," she replied. "It's a Magnezone."

"It's HIDEOUS! That's the ugliest Pokémon I've ever seen in my _life. _"

The cry startled us. Hideous..? We evolved for him. We wanted to become stronger for him. We knew that he was looking for a specific Pokémon, and we defeated the ones that he deemed unnecessary.

We did this for him….to become stronger.

Even the female looked in confusion at him.

"What are you talking about? That's an awesome Pokémon! Not very many people have one!"

He found the fish he was looking for...

We helped him.

We'd been with him in the beginning! Since we were Magnemite!

He doesn't like our sacrifice?

"Well, I can't use that… _thing_….in my Contests now." Our Trainer said. "Kiki, do you want it?"

The female shrugged. "My team is full, Chase. I'm sorry….."

Our Trainer then pulled out our Pokéball. For a moment, we thought he would replace us and take us home.

"Get out of here, you ugly-ass piece of metal."

Our Trainer smashed our Pokéball underneath his foot before turning and walking away, head held at an approximate degree angle of 6 from the floor of the cavern. Our shortwave antennae detected notable stress in his voice as he disappeared from view.

For a moment, his female companion looked to us. She touched us on the outermost visual processer for a moment in comfort before pulling out a Pokéball of her own.

"I'm sorry. I'll have to send you home, I don't have room on my team." She told us. "But don't worry. I'll use you in my Gym Battles. Crasher Wake won't know what hit him."

And then our Trainer tossed the sphere at us. Grinning at us, we felt the familiar rush that accompanied the escape into Pokéball.

_Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon. It evolved from exposure to a special magnetic field. Three units generate magnetism. _


	4. Four: Rapier

Hello, all. This chapter introduces one of my absolute favorites of the new Gen IV evolutions. I had a lot of fun writing this, other than that, not so much to say. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, the franchise, the rights to anything except free speech, and Gallade in general. I do own this conceptual look at a Gallade's character.

* * *

**Four: Rapier**

_Gallade, The Blade Pokémon. _

With a burst of energy, I fell to my feet, landing carefully on one knee to absorb the impact of my fall. Sheathing my blades temporarily, I looked ahead to my opponent, brushing back the fur hanging down over my eyes.

I didn't really need to see him. I could sense his presence merely by the sound of his ragged breathing alone. He was getting tired.

Good.

With that small triumph in my head, I decided to go on the attack instead of letting him make the first move. I chanted my Trainer's mantra in my head for a second, to reaffirm my decision: _Think quickly but clearly see how his weight is distributed. Use his weight against him, balance is everything. _

I unleashed one of my arm-blades and swung upwards to the right as he jumped forward again. He had wisely decided to attack me with the same technique; our blades crashed together; otherwise, I might have sliced his arm off. He was smart in that regard, but he'd forgotten about my other arm, which was still free.

Quickly, I unsheathed my left arm-blade and sliced upwards, startling my opponent. The blade narrowly missed his face as he stumbled back, surprised at the ferocity of my counter-attack. He let a quick exhalation escape his mouth before recovering; I smirked myself. An evil glint sparkled in his eyes, and before I could block, a mighty limb slammed into the side of my head.

Breaking off the attack, I sheathed my arm-blades and let momentum carry me to the left, where I rolled a few times before orienting myself back in the direction of my opponent.

Damn. I had forgotten about his tail.

I barely had a chance to react before he was on me again. He grinned triumphantly as he shot thousands of tiny, burning seeds at my face; I cried out in pain before I could counter-attack and stumbled backwards, wiping the burning projectiles from my face. Panting, I looked over, seeing him concentrate again. He was at least able to think quickly.

He spit out those burning seeds again, and I was able to dodge this time by nimbly rolling to the left. Grinning, I turned to my right, only to be slammed by the very same tail that had hit me earlier. Stumbling, I flipped out of reach, my breath catching in my throat.

_Double damn. _I had underestimated him _again. _Hastily, I jumped away from him, landing some paces distant. I dropped to a knee; unsheathing my arm-blades again in readiness for an attack.

_Think quickly_, I reminded myself. _Think quickly, but clearly. Balance is everything._

"Fool!" He snapped from the side of his mouth, tail swishing in readiness. "You can't stand up to me."

He was trying to bait me into losing my concentration. It was painfully obvious that I had already made two grievous errors. My opponent was well aware of this fact.

But he wouldn't be able to take me down that easily.

Quickly reaching inside of myself, I felt for the energy that inhabited me. As my opponent prepared to launch another attack, I focused, letting the energy move through my body and to my arm blades.

My opponent rushed headlong, a smirk plastered across his face. He chuckled at my apparent lack of movement.

"You're mine!" he shouted in triumph, stretching out an arm to slice at me again.

I grinned.

Slashing upwards, I let the energy stream out of my blade, slicing a long cut from his abdomen to his face. At first, he couldn't stop his momentum towards me, until the energy truly steamed out of my body and towards him. With a rush, I felt it shoot out of me, catching his green body in the same place as my light slash had taken, further opening the wound with a sickening smack.

Stumbling, his tail was caught between his legs as he clutched his wound. He tumbled away from me, collapsing across the clearing in a crumpled heap. Greenish blood oozed from the gash in his side, spilling his life force onto the grass.

I sheathed my arm-blades. Another battle won.

_Think quickly but clearly; balance is everything. _

I turned away without a word; it is not my practice to jest. Feeling for the psychic energy within my body, I move myself to where my Trainer was camped out. It took little to convince him to come with me, back to where my opponent was lying.

He was genuinely surprised to see me again when I had brought my Trainer to his side. My Trainer set to work stitching him up, and asked him if he wanted to travel with us. My opponent looked immediately to me.

"Why would you help me?" He wheezed through the bandages my Trainer had placed upon him.

I brushed aside the pesky hair that always seemed to fall in my face, before grinning. "You were a worthy opponent. I look forward to battling again."

He stared in shock at my deep bow of respect.

Apparently, his kind did not participate in this theory.

Pity.

_Gallade, the Blade Pokémon. A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, he fights using extending swords on its elbows. _


	5. Five: Punch

Hello all, Chapter Five is up. I don't really have much to say, besides giving a warning that there is STRONG language in this chapter. And bonus points to who can guess where this came from... /sighs/. Questions, comments, Aggie jokes submit review. Ciao.

The Obligatory, Yet Redundant, Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Pokemon.

**

* * *

**

Five: Punch

_Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. _

You know, a lot of Pokémon assume that because I'm a Coordinator's partner that means I can't fight. They don't believe me when I tell 'em I could kick their asses.

So I usually have to pound 'em into the dust.

Just to prove a point.

I never really understood where that stereotype came from. I battle, just the same as you. I train, just the same as you. My Trainer and I fight the good fight every damn day but still, I'm a Contestant. I must be "girly". I must be… weak.

I _hate_ that word.

So I've got two tails, and I'm pretty damn cute. My Trainer knows how to make me look good. So what? How is that WEAK, I ask you?

Still don't believe me?

Have you seen my Swift? Have you felt the awesome power of my Double Hit? Have you seen how I sparkle, how I shimmer, how I can jump, how I can soar like Starly, how well I can perform a Double Team?

I'm not arrogant. Really, I'm not.

I just want a little _respect_, that's all.

I want you to be a man about it, to stand up and say, "wow, look at that 'Pom go. She really knows her stuff". That's all.

Yeah, okay, so my Trainer's a bit of a ditz. So she has the 'cute' Pokémon on her team. Hell, I'd probably look back and say the same thing.

What a cute 'Pom! What a cute Pachirisu! What a cute Swinub, Buneary, Piplup, yeah, yeah, yeah. All that jazz.

But all of us together, we'll beat the _shit _out of you.

Hah, you chuckle. Wanna make something of it, pretty boy?

We're pretty _damn_ powerful. We've taken out a lot more than your pathetic little Beautifly. What a _waste. _Even spazzy 'ol Pachirisu did that with his hands behind his back. I mean, come _on. _A _Pachirisu _beat you, man. Suck it up.

You sure did whine about that too. So what? The boy's cute. But he can sure kick your sorry ass.

Despite the fact that he's a little loose in the schnoz, but we'll skip that for now.

Ditzy's ready to use me, against you. This is for the big one. We're going up against you for the big cheese.

I'm going against you, and your…wait…what the _hell _is that?

Ditzy's Pokédex called it a Luvdisc, the Pokémon of true love.

Well, it is cute, that's for sure.

It's going _down_.

Ditzy yells something about even being insulted under her breath and I totally agree with her. She tells me to use Double Team, followed up be Swift. I comply, letting my little clone-copies stream all around me. With one mind, we fire off a brilliant Swift that lights up the stage, bouncing around and around, connecting and spiraling.

Let me tell you what, it takes some serious power for all of us to fire Swift at once. Power that I've _got_.

Don't believe me yet?

Where's your Luvdisc now, smartass?

You cry out as that heart-shaped piece of crap bounces up, slamming into most of the stars created by my Swift. That pathetic little fish cries out in terror and jumps into your arms, scared for its little life. Not that I can blame it.

You cradle Luvdisc in your arms, murmuring some words that it did well for you. You stare at me as Ditzy grabs me in a hug. You smile slightly. Now you know, huh? It's a great feeling. All of us "cutie-pies" laid you on your back in the Finals. You've got nothing!

I whooped your ass fair and square man. Me an' Ditzy just won the Ribbon Cup.

_Now_ who's the weakling, bitch?

_Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. It rarely uses its arms now. _


	6. Six: Taste

Alrighty folks, here's chapter six for ya. It's kinda cheesy, I know...but I couldn't really come up with anything else for that slobbery monster. Oh wells. You know the drill folks, R&R please.

Disclaimer: I own only my computer, my DS, and several worthless textbooks, you know, the kind you can't sell back because to the bookstore because they were shrinkwrapped?

* * *

**Six: Taste**

_Lickilicky, the Licking Pokémon. _

So my Trainer has me evolve in time for the Pokémon League Conference, right? He's really stoked that I've been able to do it. It's not often that you see one of my kind, that's for sure. I am not alone, but I'm not common like, Starly or something.

The only problem is, I don't really like to battle. I like to eat.

Haha, I'm not a Munchlax, although they're pretty cute. No, I am Licky, that's for sure. But I just really don't like to battle. I'd much rather do some food tasting, or cook, or something like that.

It's just not my thing, battling.

But my Trainer wants me too, and honestly, I'm quite good at it. I know how to dodge, how to use my footwork, how to use my tongue to smack down the opponent. I'm agile, for my size, and I'm good.

But really, I'd much rather be cooking.

I made breakfast one day for my Trainer and all those on my team. It was pretty good, if I do say so myself. My Trainer's Raichu seemed to like it especially. She tends to exaggerate some things, sure, but she wouldn't stop raving about the breakfast. For two whole routes we listened to it, until Bidoof got tired of listening and punched her.

Then she shut up.

But it got me to thinking….what if I wanted to cook? What if I take great pleasure in providing for others in that way?

A few weeks later, my Trainer had nearly run out of supplies again. I couldn't really blame him; feeding a Licky, Bidoof and Raichu is one thing, but then there was his Torterra_ and _Sudowoodoo (who surprisingly eats a lot). Yeah, we ran out of supplies nearly every day.

But this time we weren't close to a Center where we could all bunk for free. We were somewhere in the forest, and pretty much everyone was hungry. Trainer Boy felt pretty bad, I know he did. I could see the sadness in those green eyes of his. He couldn't feed us, how would that look to the other Trainers around? Can't even feed his own.

But I knew exactly what to do. The forest is full of food. You have to know where to look, but it's bursting with things to eat everywhere! And even in the case that something doesn't look right, I can taste it on my tongue without harm to me, and harm to my companions.

Just between you and me, there's an absolutely _delicious _tree somewhere there on Route 214. Oh, it makes me shiver just thinking about it! _Succulent_.

I'm just saying. I love to taste things, others think that's weird, but hey, they're the ones that are missing out.

On that note, Humans are really disgusting. One of the _worst _things I've ever tasted in my life. But that's off the topic.

We're on Route 214, and Trainer Boy can't feed us. But I know exactly what to do. I told Raichu and Bidoof to get a fire going, while Sudoowoodoo and I went off to forage. He was smaller than me, and more likely to see if I was accidentally going to steal from a Raticate or Ratatta's food stores. I mean, they always have more than enough to share, but it's just not prudent.

Sudowoodoo don't taste all that bad, incidentally.

They're a little….bland…though. Too much dirt…and not enough seasoning.

It wasn't too long before we had gathered enough food to feed all of us. My Trainer would have to do without his traditional meals of sandwiches for dinner, but we had enough fruits and vegetables. Trainer Boy would have to deal.

Back at the campsite, he was training Torterra for the upcoming Gym Battle. The big 'ol Turtle was doing really well, if I do say so myself. He's been with Trainer Boy since the beginning, before any of the rest of us. Torterra looked over at us, his eyes blinking.

"What….is that?" He asked me slowly, seeing the bundle in my arms.

Now, Torterra……he's not exactly the brightest Lanturn in the sea, that's for sure. But man can that boy fight.

I smile to him, he's just too easy sometimes. Him and Raichu, she really is too enthusiastic for her own sake.

I spread my arms wide, putting down the assortment of berries, of bark, of mushroom, of spice down on a log (a _clean _log, might I add).

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present….your dinner!"

Two years later, Trainer Boy has the good sense to open a restaurant. He'd tried and failed against the League, through no fault of his own. We all worked hard for him, we did, really. I almost swept this poor kid in the League Conference Quarterfinals who was carrying all Electrics. But I suppose it just wasn't meant to be.

But now, on the other hand….we're doing better than ever. I can't tell you how many people come here to eat. And his fiancée is just great, really. Her Pichu is adorable! She helped finance us and get us running.

We've done so well that even celebrities come to eat with us! I've seen Champion Cynthia with the Elite Four, that one pink-dress girl who won the Ribbon Cup this year, even tourists from the other regions. Not that I can blame them.

And you know what? My days of battling are over. I've found my calling.

Here at the Seven Stars, I'm home.

_Lickilicky, the Licking Pokémon. It wraps things with its extensible tongue. Getting too close to it will leave you soaked in drool. _


	7. Seven: Slice

Ohh, look! Update! I apologize that this is pretty late...I didn't feel very good this morning; and plus someone-who-shall-not-be-named woke me up at SIX!!1! and I was not too happy about that. And actually I have only a few minutes before I have to clean my room, before my roommate gets back from out of town...sad. Anywho. Enjoy kids, you know the drill.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except a bag of candy-corn pumpkins. And no, I'm not sharing.

* * *

**Seven: Slice**

_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. _

The heavens are aligned properly tonight, for it is the Night of the Slender Moon. It is time to pay tribute to the Moon-Goddess in the hopes that she will protect us from the Nightmare-Demon for another moon-cycle. The Night of the Slender Moon is our most sacred and honored tradition.

It is not to be discarded like the carcass of a Snow-Tree (1) too slow to run, or an Ice-Fox's kit wandering too far from its cave.

It is a ceremony that stretches back farther than anyone alive can remember, far beyond even my father's father, his father, or even his father's father.

The air is sharp and cool tonight. It will be ripe for hunting. I can smell the wind growing as we squat hurriedly under the cave we have taken shelter in, blowing to the west. The hunt will be fruitful tonight; perhaps we will even be able to hunt a Four-Arms to offer to the Moon-Goddess.

Our pack rallies around our leader, an elder Weavile by the name of T'rosk. T'rosk has been hunting for as long as I can remember, since even my father was active as a hunter. He has ascended to be the leader of my clan, since even before my father was a hunter.

"R'isx!"

The sound of my name jolts me out of my thoughts. Our clan's Elder Hunter T'rosk has called for me to come closer to him, eyes sparkling.

I push past the others, growling my respect to Elder T'rosk. "Yes, Elder Hunter?"

"R'isx," he speaks only and directly to me, "tonight is the Night of the Slender Moon. It is a sacred time for our people. It is a time of great reckoning. Know this, R'isx, that I have not looked to my people in vain. I have selected the one who will lead our hunt tonight, in honor of the Moon-Goddess who protects us from the Nightmare-Demon. He is worthy to lead us in our sacred ceremony. As such, I have chosen you to lead the hunt tonight."

A cheer comes from behind me, as I hear my father and two my litter-mates distinctly. Bowing to T'rosk, I scrape my claws on the ground as a gesture of extreme respect.

"Yes, Elder Hunter." I reply. I can barely hold back tears of respect, but I know that the elder hunter has not chosen in vain. I am worthy enough to lead the hunt.

"R'isx." T'rosk commands again. "You will lead Sub-Clan E'isk during the hunt. I myself will lead Sub-Clan A'rolk, while Younger Hunter V'aas will lead the remainder of the Clan to the Water-Grounds. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Elder Hunter." I reply, clashing my claws together. "I will not fail you, by the light of the Moon Goddess."

T'rosk smiled at me then, as he raised his claws and clashed them together, the action repeated by the rest of the Clan as a wish of a safe hunt. T'rosk let out a fierce battle cry and his Sub-Clan hunters rallied around him, before they disappeared outside of the cave, their forms swallowed up in the snow banks of our hunting territory. Younger Hunter V'aas, handpicked by T'rosk as his successor, clashed his claws together and the rest of the Clan followed him, beginning the trek to the large body of water nearby, where they would await the spoils of our hunt and begin our Night of the Slender Moon ceremonies.

My hunters, Sub-Clan E'isk, gather around me, eyes watching me curiously. As is custom, we have a group of five, including the Hunt Leader. There are two Apprentice Hunters, un-evolved, to learn the ways of the Hunt. This does not mean they are not good Hunters. To Apprentice in Sub-Clan E'isk or Sub-Clan A'rolk is a great honor. I myself apprenticed under Sub-Clan A'rolk, while my father was the leader, gaining the right to evolve under his leadership.

They look to me tonight. I will lead them in a hunt to glorify the Moon-Goddess.

"Hunt Leader R'isx." My Clan-Unit mate P'isx steps forward. "What are our duties tonight?"

"We shall hunt a Four-Arms." I declare, scratching my claws on the ground to symbolize our hunting strategy. The others shuffle accordingly; P'isx is the first to voice his concerns.

"A Four-Arms, Hunt Leader R'isx?" He asked, scratching one of his head feathers with a deadly claw. "We are weak to them, Hunt Leader R'isx! We do not stand a chance!"

"P'isx, you must have faith that the Moon-Goddess will guide us tonight," I respond with a growl. "She will protect us from the Four-Arms as she protects us from the Nightmare-Demon."

The other shuffle a bit, and they know that they must submit to my authority. I have been designated as the Hunt Leader; an honor not very many can claim.

I will offer my catch to the Moon-Goddess. And she will protect me from the Nightmare-Demon.

For I am Hunt Leader R'isx, of Sub-Clan E'isk. The heavens are aligned properly tonight, for tonight is the night of the Slender Moon.

_Weavile, The Sharp Claw Pokémon. They live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination. _

* * *

(1)They have their own language for each one of the other creatures that live around them, as do all species and cultures.

Moon-Goddess: Cresselia

Nightmare-Demon: Darkrai

Snow-Tree: Snover

Ice-Fox: Glaceon

Four-Arms: Machamp

Water Grounds: Lake Acuity

Clan-Unit mate: sibling


	8. Eight: Tough

Well, laddies and lassies, here's the long-awaited Chapter Eight. First off, it's crap. I'm sorry. My Muse wanted me to go in certain direction, but it didn't work out so well; especially two months ago when I finished all of these. Whatever. Thanks for sticking with me this long. The next chapters will be better.

Oh, and bonus points as who who can guess who this Rhyperior belongs to.

Or maybe a cookie..? Idk. :)

I don't own. No sue me, plzkthx?

**

* * *

**

**Eight: Tough**

_Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon. _

It's been a while since I've seen any other humans up this far on my mountain. I can't say exactly how long.... just long. Long enough for me to feel the aches of resentment fade.

I never was very social, even when I still had contact with anyone, human or not.

My kind aren't very prone to frivolous socialization anyway. We come together long enough to mate, then we resume our lifestyles. Our solitary lifestyles.

I was carefully carving out space for a new nest when I saw him.

Actually, he fell on me.

I suppose the rocks on the ledge above had been weakened by the recent passage of that migrating band of Rhydon yesterday, but he had barely made any headway before I heard the distinctive clatter of falling rocks and limbs. And then he was on my horn, staring me in the face.

Skinny toothpick of a lad. Poor boy never eats anything, despite my best efforts.

I think he was so surprised he promptly let go and fell to the ground, falling in an ungraceful heap. I could barely do much more than shuffle my feet backwards a bit so I wouldn't crush him and then I kept scooping out rocks for my nest.

He stayed there for a pretty long time, actually. I think he might have been scared of me.

Not that I blame him. I mean, I'm pretty small for my kind, at least, from what I can tell from what the Boy has told me. I'm proud of my slim stature, thank you very much. But I'm still large enough to crush him with one tail beat, or a single shot from my hand-cannon.

It was a very long time before he realized that I wouldn't harm him. The Boy is smart in that regard. I only harm those who have harmed me.

He had not. I continued building my nest.

After a while, though, it became apparent that he was concocting some sort of plan. He had scrambled away, out of my sight, although I could still hear him. I think he might have been injured; but there was naught I was going to do about that. I'm not a killer, for Drillbit's sake. I wasn't going to eat him, that's sick.

But I wasn't going to help him either.

Humans…

…I don't like them.

Oh, well, I've grown fond of the Boy, but I don't _like _him.

I don't think I'll ever like him, or anything more. It's just not my nature.

He sat there again, just behind the rock, for the longest time. I heard him muttering to himself, talking something over. Humans have that annoying habit. They've always got to be making noise. So _much _noise. That's why I was ultimately glad to be left alone on this mountain.

I sighed as the Boy whispered frantically and made a lot of noise talking to himself. That's an annoying habit of his. He shouted dramatically and one of his Human-Balls released a blue creature that smelled of mud and slime. It groaned frantically and looked around, before it caught sight of me and waddled forward, head spinning.

"I have no intention of going with you." I told him.

"He thinks you'd be good with us." The blue creature replied. His speech was different; I didn't know it at the time, but the Boy came from a region lost beyond my shores. "It's not that bad, really."

"I…I just don't think I'd like to." I replied. "Humans have never been very good to me. My last Boy left me here."

The blue guy shifted, placing one of his front paws on the ground. "He's not like that."

We regarded each other for a long moment; wisely, the Boy had been quiet. I didn't want to have to scare him into silence. And I didn't.

"Water," I asked the blue creature, "I don't feel like this is my purpose. Haven't you ever seen that? Can you not see that I'm much better suited to stay here, on this mountain? I don't like Humans, and I could only care for those who leave me alone."

"Rock," he replied simply, "I won't leave you."

And so I joined the boy and my mate Thurston on the Boy's journey. He and I have had several offspring, and I'm quite content. By Drillbit, they're all a feisty lot; one of my boys has grown up to be a warrior even tougher than the Boy's hopes.

Thurston and I, the Boy, and the rest of the Boy's team…powerful.

But I'm no longer alone.

And that's the best feeling in the world.

_Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon. It puts rocks in its palms and uses its muscles to shoot them. Geodude are shot at rare times. _


	9. Nine: Jungle

Okay, some explanation. I have approached each one of these with a different standpoint; as a creative exercise for my own benefit and to practice. So this one is a little weird, but hey, it's just me playing with different approaches and viewpoints, different views and styles of writing. It's all dialogue. And if it doesn't make sense, eh. The next one will be a lot better.

Don't own won't own.

* * *

**Nine: Jungle **

_Tangrowth, the Vine Pokémon. _

I see you!

Yes, you.

Standing there. At the edge of the forest, lookin' around.

….

What're you doing?

You aren't really movin' that much.

Are you dead?

Maybe I should check on you.

…

Yeah. I'll come check on ya.

Okay, hang on a second! Let me come down from my tree. It won't take very long. I'm kinda tall, but I promise I'll be down there pretty soon.

Okay, there! I'm out of the tree.

Hey, looks like you're not dead! I thought you might be like one of them Snoresacks. You never can tell if they're asleep or not. But you were standing pretty still. I've never seen anyone stand so still.

Oh wait.

Where ya goin'? I was just checkin' up on you, to make sure you weren't dead! You don't have to run off screaming like that.

Well, maybe I should make sure you don't hurt yourself. There's a big cliff nearby. I've seen lots of them little critters like those Leafylons fall off. They're kinda dumb sometimes.

But you!

You look pretty smart. You're a Human.

Wait, wait! That's toward the cliff! You're a lot smarter than those Leafylons, don't go that way! Come back this way. Yeah, this way. It goes to a Human…uh...place….where Humans live. Over there!

Hey wait, why are ya screaming? I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just trying not to let you fall off the cliff. It'd hurt if you fell off there.

Whoa! Where'd that Arkyniner come from? Is he yours?

Hey, Arkyniner, don't let your Human fall off that cliff! The Leafylons fall off but they're stupid, and your Human is smart. You should take your human to the Human Place, over there, Arkyniner.

Hey, no! Arkyniner, don't burn me, bro! I was just checking up on your Human. She doesn't need to fall off that cliff.

Well, it kinda hurt a little bit but you only got some of my arms, Arkyniner. But anyway, you need to take your Human to the Human Place, over there-

…

Your fire kinda hurts, Arkyniner.

Well, you kinda only got some of my arms, so it's okay.

Wait, the more you spit your fire at me the more it hurts, Arkyniner! That one hit my eyes! I can't see, Arkyniner!

…

Please, stop burning me!

I can't see!

It hurts, it hurts a lot, Arkyniner!

So much, so much _pain…_

….

Why are you doing this, Arkyniner?

I wasn't going to hurt your Human!

…

I was only trying to make sure she didn't go off the cliff, I swear!

…

….your fire….

It hurts!

…

Will you stop, and let me go to the lake?

_Please!_

I don't want to get hurt anymore. I promise I'll leave your Human alone.

I promise!

I just wanted to make sure she didn't go off the cliff. Them Leafylons fall off, but not your Human, Arkyniner, you're smart!

…

I…just wanted to see….

…the cliff! Oh no, Arkyniner I can't see, where's the cliff?

…

Oh….

There it is.

_Tangrowth, the Vine Pokémon. __It ensnares prey by extending arms made of vines. Losing arms to predators does not trouble it._

* * *


	10. Ten: trick

Well, if you actually count the words on this one, it's MEGA short. But hey, this is what the Muse gave me; I go by what she says. ;). Writing this one was almost too easy; the Pearl 'Dex entry was really too perfect. I usually use Diamond, but this 'shot I didn't. You'll see why. At any rate, if I'd stuck to my updating schedule, this one would have come out on Halloween (for obvious reasons). But I didn't, so Happy Halloween like two weeks late, blah blah blah. Please do enjoy though; this chapter officially marks the halfway point. I can't believe it! Halfway! Thanks, y'all, for sticking with me. It really means a lot!

I dedicate this chapter to my Linkin Park CDs. They got me in the right mood; for this and a couple others.

If I owned _Linkin Park_ or _Pokémon_, do you think I would still be here right now?

**

* * *

**

**Ten: Trick**

_Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. _

Pain.

Pleasure.

Pleasure.

Pain.

I can make both.

I can take both.

Pain. Pleasure.

Pleasure. Pain.

I roam across the land, a whisper in the night, a flicker in the shadow. A call to the sky, my cries are heard throughout the world. The wind in the trees, the grass of the plain, the darkness is my dominion. The darkness claims me, for I am part of it. I am one with the night. The rustle of predator, the slink of prey.

Shout for me.

Cry for me.

….I…

…will….

….make….

….you….

…_..scream!...._

Scream.

Of pain?

Of pleasure.

With pleasure?

With pain.

Why I never walked away from this, I don't know. Am I even capable of walking away? I can't even imagine. I _enjoy _hearing the screams. Of disposing pleasure. And pain. Of allotting pain. And pleasure.

It's both. Two in one. A doubled-edge.

Yin and Yang.

…._pain….._

Karma.

The wheel of justice, spinning in the moonlight.

…_.pleasure…._

Head or Tails.

It is my time to make the feelings of pain.

It is my time to make the feelings of pleasure.

Burst! Wither! Fade! Shrink!

SCREAM FOR ME!!

Beg me to stop!

Beg me to continue!

One or the other, without fail.

There is no middle ground. As I float around, singing mournfully, I hear the screams. Humans cry for lovers, for lost ones, for forgiveness, for redemption. My subjects cry for more, to hear more of my singing.

For it is a song.

A terrible song.

A wonderful song.

Either.

Or.

Pleasure.

Pain.

…_..it is my song!_

_SCREAM_

…_.it is my song!_

_SOB_

…_it is my song!_

_SIGH_

…_it is my song!_

A great and terrible song, it causes those who hear it to collapse in fear or dance for joy. My song is two.

The dance of destruction.

The song of salvation.

With one hand I give_PAIN _with the other I give_PLEASURE_

It is one.

It is none.

……_screams……_

_P_rostate before me.

_A_llow me to see you beg me to end.

_I _won't stop singing.

_N_or will I want too

….._sobs….._

_P_rance before me.

_L_ove who I am.

_E_xcite yourself in my song.

_A_llow me to continue.

_S_ing with me.

_U_nder the night.

_R_evel in my presence.

_E_loquent is my story.

…_.sighs….._

My tale is a different one. Continually caught between two sides of a coin. One, or the other. Not both. Never both. If there was one or the other; loss. Without life there is no death. Without day there is no night. Without pain there is no pleasure. Without earth there is no sky.

One, or the other.

Not both.

Open your soul to my song.

…………………………………………………………………_~TRICK~……………………………………………………………………_

_Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. It chants incantations. While it usually torments targets, some chants bring happiness. _


	11. Eleven: Tango

Ahh....pardon my extended abscence, dear readers....I just really suck at sticking to my schedule, don't I? Haha. Well, I'm back. Not much to say for me, besides this one's pretty short and I don't really like it.....I'll try to fix the next one better....anywho.

Don't own won't own.

**

* * *

**

**Eleven: Tango**

_Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. _

I hear the call of some other Pokémon. It lures me to dance, to leap gracefully from here to there. To twirl; to pirouette; to move from first to second position; a ballet of skills; a dance of my prowess. A dance to feed the soul and the body; a dance of destruction.

I'm hunting.

Across from me, between the trees, I see my target.

A Poison Moth, I do believe. Silly creature.

She calls to me again, sniffing the air hesitantly. I carefully waft my red roses in the air; they are always more pleasant to the Poison Moth than the Butterfly. Ah. She has scented them. Flapping her colored wings, she approaches. I will hide in the bushes, until there is time for me to dance with her. Me to lead, of course. It wouldn't be prudent otherwise.

She flutters and lands. Perfect.

I extend my whips first; the plan hinges on her surprise. I feel them rip from the underside of my arms, shooting violently into the air. I control their progress by sliding a bit to the right. With this, they'll be able to take her from the side, in one of her wings. The wing she injured earlier. Easy target.

Swiftly my vines attach to her side. Good good! She struggles a bit, confused. Flapping one wing she looses purple scales that flutter into the air and descend in a cloud. Those are the ones that can't hurt me, silly girl.

She pulls violently against my whips; so ferociously that I stumble a bit, crashing out of the bushes. I feel the thorns drag against my skin. They're in her deep, and she used that to her advantage. Damn.

With a quick brush I leap to the side, jerking against her wing to try and bring her to the ground. She struggles in the air; flapping one wing furiously. I have her! Right where I want her.

I begin to reel in my vines, slowly, so slowly. It is a dance, after all. To the left, forward, back, a dance of destruction and of pity, a dance of love and remorse. The Poison Moth struggles against me of course….this dance has been particularly rewarding. She tries yet again to poison me with her purple cloud of death….she does not realize yet that I cannot be harmed with it. My vines have fully retracted now. The dance is over.

The night comes swiftly after I had eaten my fill. I look for a place to lay for the night, or as my species is wont to do: I will submerge myself in a nearby lake, only my flowers left floating on the surface. I will need all night to absorb the water to aid the digestion.

And then the dance will begin anew.

_Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns. _


	12. Twelve: SPARK

Ehhhh. I have no idea where this one came from. Sometimes, the Muse surprises even me, and I'd like to think I know her pretty well by now. Tsk. Bag and tag, people, thanks.

**Twelve: Spark**

_Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon. _

In the beginning a being with a thousand arms created the universe by starting the flow of time and the space that hangs underneath. These two became five, which became eight, which became nine, which became twelve, which became fifteen, which became twenty-five, which became millions, which became my people.

I know this because of the Humans. They came after Us-Of-The-Earth, arriving in their own ways to our planet. They have taught me many things, things that one of Us-Of-The-Earth should not know.

I know the very reason I exist, and it is not what I would have thought.

I was first instructed that the Great Being of Lightning, Zapdos, May He Thunder Forever, deemed his people well enough to share his Spark, his essence, that which powers his wings. It has been passed down for generations, this belief, since before my mother's mother, or even her mother, or even her mother's mother.

But I have learned the truth.

Zapdos, May He Thunder Forever, did not give me my Spark.

I know the Ultimate One who did bequeath me the Spark, as much as I want to believe it was Zapdos, May He Thunder Forever, it was not. It is a being of supreme intelligence, and cunning.

It was not even the Original One.

It is called Satos–

"Hey, Electivire! Whatcha up to?"

The Human I travel with has startled me from my musings. Coming up behind me, he does not notice that I have been on his computer, looking for the way to contact the Ultimate One. I turn to him, using one of my tails to shut the computer off, behind his back. He does not seem to notice; only he reaches around me for a scanner to use.

"Come on, Electivire. We've got a lot of stuff to do today, quit dawdling. Hi! Umbreon! Let's go, you two."

He and I exit the tent as an Umbreon, one of the very first Us-Of-The-Earth my Human had, appears from behind. He is quite knowledgeable, as he and the Human have traveled together even longer than I and the Human have.

"You've been searching again."

Umbreon is frank. I cannot fault him for that. Yet he seems more Human than Us-Of-The-Earth, and I sometimes struggle with his ways.

"I cannot help that I wish to learn more about my ancestry, Umbreon," I tell him, trying valiantly not to let the irritation flood my voice, "and if I must search with the Human's tools, I must."

"Maybe there are some things that we Pocket Monsters shouldn't worry about." Umbreon replied, before skipping off to consult with the Human.

I stand, shocked. Before long, I am able to regain my faculties about myself, and I spring forward beside the Human and Umbreon. The Human pats me gently on the side of my head; I ignore him. I must know what Umbreon had said.

"Umbrezzle! How do you know this? How could you know about the Satos-"

He turns his eyes to me, perched on the arm of the Human and stops my sentence on my lips. "Do not say that name, Electivial, or you will regret it." He practically hissed, jumping off from the Human's grasp to walk beside me. "There _are _some things that We-Of-The-Earth are not supposed to know."

I stand, flabbergasted. "Umbrezzle, how can you say that? All of my research points to that we were not created by the Original One."

Umbreon stands thoughtfully for a moment, matching the Human's stride. He looks around at the green of the grass, the trees, feeling the slight wind on the path that ruffles our fur and the Human's hair. I hear plainly the cries of other Us-Of-The-Earth.

"They don't know." I speak up, watching as he pads silently. "They don't know about the Sat-the Creator. I must tell them the truth. It's not a matter of my pride. I want them to know, to know that even our Gods are not the most powerful. That we were created for a higher purpose!"

Umbreon flicks an ear; I recognize this as a sign of annoyance. "You say it is not for your pride, Electivial, but it is. Would you upset the Order of Life?"

"Yes!" I answer, interrupting. "They deserve to know the truth."

"No," Umbreon counters. "They do _not_ deserve to know the truth, when your truth goes against everything they have ever learned. All of Us are content in the manner they live already. I ask you again, would you upset that balance? Would you even go against your own teachings, Electivial? Would you stand up and proclaim that even your Zapdos-"

"May He Thunder Forever!" I interrupt, as is custom.

"-see?" Umbreon snaps at me, barking impatiently. "You would even go against him?"

"You denied him the proper respect." I reply, letting one of my tails hit the road to show him I am adamant for my cause. "Should you have Gods of your own, Umbrezzle, I would even show _them_ respect, although none can compare to Zapdos, May He Thunder Forever." I mumbled.

Umbreon chuckles, although I don't know why. "Electivial….you would undermine the Order of Life, upsetting our balance. It is not that your pride stands in the way. It is that we cannot know things that aren't supposed to be known. If the Creator-- whichever one he is!-- does not see fit to show himself false, who are we to prove otherwise? The false gods, the true gods, it doesn't matter. We have faith in our partnership with each other and with the Hyooman. And that is the True Order of Life. To be partners and companions and mates; to be one in heart and soul and body."

I shake my head, the fur around my ears dangling. "Surely you cannot believe that! Surely you know as I know about the Creator. You know about this, Umbrezzle, you cannot leave your brethren and mine in the dark, in the unknowing, away from the warmth of Spark!"

Umbreon flicks one of his ears again. "I do know about the Creator. I knew this when my father first took me to the Shadowland."

I nod again, knowing the Shadowland. It is a place where his type can only roam, as the entrance is a closely guarded secret. Many of life's secrets are known in the Shadowland.

It is not surprising to learn that the Shadowland knows of the Creator.

"It is not for us to know." Umbreon repeated. "And if you tell them, Electivial, you will only bring ruin on yourself. Disturb not the harmony-"

"Do not presume to quote the ancient text to me, Umbrezzle, I know them." I interrupt harshly. "I will not disturb the balance."

Umbreon smiled. "Then you have truly learned to quell your pride. It has taken you a long journey to learn this."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head mane in disgust. As much as I hate to admit it, he is right. I cannot upset the delicate balance between Us-Of-The-Earth and the Humans. They deserve the right to know, although the day may never come to pass. And I will remain silent, biting my tongue, keeping my Spark to myself.

For if I reveal the truth someday, I know I will be hailed as greatly as even Zapdos, May He Thunder Forever.

I know the truth. I saw the Creator.

The Human looked back as we rounded a corner in the path taking us to our dig site, where he searches for fossils of earlier Us-Of-The-Earth. "Boy, you two sure are chatty today."

_Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon. It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power. _


	13. Thirteen: Elegant

Been too much of a long time, hasn't it? I truly apologize for the long wait, gentle readers. My life was wayyy more hectic than I thought it was going to be this month. So I'm back, sticking to my schedule (this time I mean it!) and moving along just peachy keen. And I promise I won't do that again...I think...shoot, I'm not promising anything.

A note about this chapter: Um, I took creative liscence. It's just my view of all of these PokeDex entries, okay? Obviously, I don't own aything you recognize.

* * *

**Thirteen: Elegant**

_Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. _

I've seen and heard what they call me, at least in certain parts of the world: The White Witch, who ruled for a hundred years but it was never Christmas. That was not me, actually. That was my mother.

I am called Syre, at least, that's the name I picked for myself. I have none besides my mother, who guided me immediately from my low form to become a proper Froslass. I revel in this feeling of power. Mother has taught me well in the customs of our kind and I shall grow up to become the strongest of all the Froslass, and even the Ice-Type. She has taught me how to focus my energies into one point and blast my opponents into dust. She has taught me how to fool the traveler and how to win over the low forms to do my bidding.

And it is _so_ easy. Pitiful.

The low forms move around in the night, stopping under houses and staying there, making nice to the pathetic humans. When they've identified a proper household, they call for me, and then they run, hoping to be released from their duties. I almost…feel sorry for them. The low forms. Some are too stupid or too young to ascend to Froslass; others my mother and I block from their right to ascend. And some I like especially and they do my bidding better than I could even imagine. They live under the houses and the humans enjoy their company. At least, until I come. Then, the low forms leave and the humans never see them or…even me… again.

And so, when the low forms have completed the task I set before them, I come in for my little bit of pleasure. They know better than to stand up to me, and with merely a look they all scatter, save for my favorite one who hides behind a snow bank.

The low forms have given me a cottage that is unguarded this time. Only a male waits alone inside of the cottage. I can see as much through the small window that is unsheltered against the snow. The low forms have done very well this time. I shall reward my favorite for the chance to ascend.

The male hears nothing until I begin singing.

"What's that?" He asks. "What's this song…so beautiful?"

I hadn't seen it before but he has a companion. A Kitten. Feh. I will take her along with me.

The male lurches up from his seat in his cabin. The Kitten has heard my song and she bounds over to the door, coming to a stop in time to turn in front of the male. Smiling, he looks down at his Kitten, so softly, a smile…

"Come on, now, Apollo." He tells her…him. The Kitten is a him. "Can't you hear that pretty music? I'm just gonna go out and listen for a little bit. You stay here."

The Kitten whines in the back of his throat. He doesn't want Him to leave. So, the human picks up the Kitten and bundles him gently in his coat. I roll my eyes at such a display of love, and then the door opens and he sees me.

His jaw stands open in awe of my beauty as I sing my song. It's a song that my mother taught me, a song to the night, to the snow, to the ice around me. It's for the travelers. Some, I lead through the blizzard quietly to their destinations. Others, share a different fate, like this man. They will ultimately pleasure me.

I am Syre: the greatest of all the Froslass, and the greatest Ice-Type in the world.

So he hears me and comes along, his Kitten in his arms. I do not pay heed to the Kitten; why should I? A pink, mewling ball of fur that annoys me worse than the low forms. And, I gesture to the one hiding behind the snow bank. Without hesitating, she runs to my side, and I motion to the Kitten. The low form waggles and then bumps against the human's legs, and without thinking he hands the Kitten to my low form.

"What then--?" the Kitten cries. "Where are you taking me…oh…you look….the Witch!"

At this, my song falters, as the male comes closer and closer to me, utterly transfixed. I snap my eyes to the Kitten as he nods.

"You're the White Witch. I knew it! The one who steals the men from their homes. Well, I won't let you, you...horrible, evil _bitch_! You're not worthy to be here on this earth! Go back to the Shadowland where you belong! "

The low form then tosses the Kitten roughly to the side, and the ugly thing flies into a tree. I turn in the blizzard and beckon the human forward…the low form and the Kitten disappear into the mist. I hear both of them cry out in pain as they battle, the low form willing to do my bidding and kill the Kitten. I smile as I continue on, the male following dumbly behind me.

"What a lovely song," He says. "Apollo, are you hearing it? Isn't it beautiful…?"

The male stumbles a bit, his body shivering violently from the cold. Fortunately, he did not bring a jacket or other effects. This would make it easier for me.

"Isn't it lovely?" He asks again. "Where are we going? I'd love to sit here and listen to the music. Please, can we stop and listen to the music for a little while?"

I turn. His face and lips and hands are blue from the cold. One hand clutches his other arm, dangling uselessly from the exposure. Frost has gathered on his eyebrows. And even I can see the little puffs of air escaping his lungs in the blizzard.

"Of course, carino." I reply, reaching out to touch the side of his face. He grins sloppily and leans into my touch, closing his eyes in pleasure. The violent shivers wrack his body and he wants nothing more than to remain here.

So I will let him. "Sleep, here. Listen to my song."

He freezes as I blow gently on his face with my breath, his eyes scrunched up in pain. I release his face and his body falls into the snow, being blown over by the fierce storm. Quickly the snow will cover him and I will send one of the low forms to search for another male…

"Witch!"

Startled, the Kitten appears in front of me, eyes slanted and blood dripping from his short fangs.

"I told you I will not let you take my human." He rasps, flicking his tail.

I smile. "Oh, Kitten…there is nothing that you can do now. I have already let him listen to my song….you are too late. And now it is your turn to join your master in the Shadowland."

"No!" He snaps, and I am taken aback by his ferocity. I finally realize that the blood on his mouth is from the low form, my favorite. "I killed the other one, and now I'm gonna kill you! Die, you-"

He loads a glowing white ball in front of his mouth without another word, eyes fiercely preparing his attack. Wasting no time, I sweep my arms to the side. The Kitten does not know what an honor it is to be killed by my hand. The low form…she is replaceable. I reach deep within me for my icy air, preparing to freeze the Kitten where he stands.

"_Hurghnya!" _The Kitten yells, and from the glowing white ball comes a stream of fire that branches out into a distinctively terrifying five-tipped star. I can do naught but stare at it, my breath failing my lips. Curling into the darkness, singing the very _air,_ the valley is thrown into a sharp relief of black and white, illuminating the trees. With a whistle, it closes in around me, and I am singularly reminded of the very beauty of this attack.

But the Kitten has overestimated. I am easily able to step aside the attack and take him from behind. I laugh to him, a harsh grating sound.

"You have not bested me, Kitten! I will…"

The words die in my throat as the fire curls from the air around me, the five points aiming downward and collapsing into a fiery inferno, hungry to lick at my beautiful hide. I can only gaze ahead as it swirls into a monstrous entity…nearly taking life of its own…the Kitten has…

My dear mother…I have failed you.

My last eye falls on the Kitten, shrinking in the space between the five-pronged-fire. His smirk is grim. I snarl.

"_I will come back for you……!" _

_Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow. _


	14. Fourteen: North

This chapter sucks. Don't read it. Seriously, it's utter crap.

Yes, people...I'm back!

* * *

**Fourteen: North **

_Probopass, the Compass Pokémon. _

When I was but a Nosepass my father brought me to the big mountain and told me, 'son, one day you'll be Compass and look to us on the plains below the mountain', and I took his thoughts to heart. He was right. It was hard to see the mountain, because then I could only face one way. And it took so long for me to achieve my goal, but here I finally am. Standing at the top of the mountain, looking down upon the entirety of the plains that used to be my world, and I feel…I feel the very vibration of the earth below me.

I was hatched nearly twelve winters into the first lineage of my father and his mate; I was not particularly content to be in this position but his word is law. I was actually the last of his first lineage, and since then he has taken another mate and begun on his second lineage. Of the others from the first lineage, they left two winters ago to make their beginnings in the world and begin lineage of their own.

It's not a sad time. Since the first-hatch of his lineage was eleven winters, she picked which of us could accompany her to the mountain in due time. She chose me and two of my brothers, while the rest were sent by my father to remain on the plains. When the first-hatch left with one of my brothers, father knew it was time to chose a new mate and begin his second lineage.

My father was not Compass. He and both of his mates remained as Nosepass. He said that it would be a great honor to be a Compass, as it means that I could someday return to the plains and I could lead my people. I hope to have such a great honor one day. But for now I am just a Compass looking up, looking around, observing the world as I can now.

As Nosepass, our faces must remain to the north, the direction of magnetism. We cannot ever turn away from the True Direction. My ancestors did not know what caused this to be so. Now we know that it is the effect of the magnetism from earth below and sky above. All the same, when those select few of us undertake the journey to the mountain to become Compass, it is hard to not imagine that some great god is guiding us, forcing us to look in their direction, bending us to their will. My ancestors did not indulge in such fantasies like others who live on the plains, like the shuddering Big Horns or the roving Puppies. As such, our gods have become those of us who can make it to the mountain and become Compass. No, my people will not worship me in that sense. But they will respect my judgment when I come to lead them. With my three units attached to me I can see in every direction, something that Nosepass cannot do. And it such that my people have long looked to Compass to lead them, for Compass alone can see better, clearer and farther.

And I am so grateful to have this opportunity. To be able to descend back to the grasslands and lead my people…the greatest blessing of all. We will grow together. We will learn together. It is the most singular honor that I, or any Nosepass, could have. I feel I must almost shout it from the top of this mountain, my elation at such a prestigious event in my life. My sister, the first-hatch, she chose well to allow me to accompany her to the Mountain.

And I will lead my people. For I am Compass, and I am strong.

_Probopass, the Compass Pokémon. __It exudes strong magnetism from all over. It controls three small units called Mini-Noses._


	15. Fifteen: Grace

Not one of my favorites, but I'm steadily working to get this finished up before too much longer goes by. Five more to go! Five more to go!

:D

Not mine.

**

* * *

Fifteen: Grace**

_Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon. _

I'm looking down upon the world, peering over my wing. The whole of it stretches before me. The sparkling oceans, blinking and winking blue in the sunlight. The lush forests filled with calls, hoots and snarls. The grasslands, waves of slender stalks bending under the push of the wind. The mountains, standing proud and true. And the…the cities. Presumptuous and smearing the grace of the balance of nature. Scarring the landscape and marring the order of life and the circle which I travel.

Their artificial suns scramble my sense of direction in the night when I swoop overhead. They glow like fire, like a dancing flame that a simple Poison Moth wouldn't be able to avoid. I hate it. I hate those artificial suns, I hate their cities and monuments and people and civilization.

I hate them all.

It happened one day when I was aimlessly circling over a stretch of the ocean. Below me, Wailord leapt from the water in courtship and for entertainment. Off the right, there was a ship cruising past. Normally, I ignore those despicable creatures. But that day I could not. It…changed.

They shot at the Wailord in cold blood, the humans did. They shot them for meat or skin or whatever those horrible creatures do for sport, but the Wailord churned and died under my eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore.

Screaming from the sky, I dove at them, loading up my most powerful attack. It's not something my kind normally learns, but I was so mad I could see stars popping behind my eyes. Faster than they could see, I dove at those hunters and killed them, every single last one. It's better this way. They don't deserve to live; they don't deserve to kill innocent creatures!

When it was done, I took wing again, and traveled far to find my one place of refuge. It's a hideaway tucked under a garden; my secret garden. None of those _abominations _come here; it's too far from the beaten path. I sought refuge on a tree in the garden, crying bitterly, when I heard a voice.

"Why do you cry, Pokémon?"

I looked down and saw a human, a woman. Old and stooped with age, eyes tightly shut against the ravages of the sun's rays. She didn't seem to see me. In fact, when I waved a wing in front of her face, she didn't notice. As I prepared to take flight, she spoke again.

"I can hear you, you know," she remarked simply before returning to her task, whatever it was. Humans creating their adornments to cover themselves; they have no feathers to keep them warm in the winter. "And it's sad that you're crying," the old woman finally answered.

She fell back against the tree in an exhausted slump. "It's such a beautiful world. I can't see it anymore, Pokémon, but I hear it. I hear the wonderful calls of the forest. I hear the song of the Altaria in the sky and the chirp of the Kricketune in the ground. It's delightful. I can't seem to think why you'd cry today, dear."

I ruffle my feathers and wish that I could tell her that the reason I cry was because of her horrible species, polluting my beautiful and peaceful world. All their wars, their injustices against Pokémon and each other. I hate them. I _hate _them!

Below me, the woman hums happily and continues with her work. She's making something. It's something that I don't want and don't need. Regardless, I can see the way it's taking shape in her hands. Something pretty and colorful, almost familiar. Realization dawns on me…she's making a bird. A bird with white feathers and colorful blue and red splotches on the crown, on the breast. In fact, it's…

…Togekiss. It's _me_?

"If you're still there, Pokémon," the woman says, "I'm making a quilt for my grandchild. He's awfully precocious. He loves to run about, jumping in the stream and such. And his favorite Pokémon is the one I'm knitting. A Togekiss. Oh, he loves the Togekiss!"

She continues her…knitting…and I can only watch, dumbfounded. For a woman, one of _them, _to make such a magnificent adornment; and it's my people, of all subjects. I can't help but swooping down to sit beside her, staring at the fibers in her hands. She's a little surprised, I think, but quickly resumes her knitting.

"He's always wanted one," she explains. "Always."

For a second, I'm watching and she reaches out to touch me. I don't shy away from her touch, but it's gentle and not as rough as I thought it would be. Startled, she pulls back at the touch of my feathers, but resumes, and strokes me kindly and gently. She's seeing with her hands, touching my tuft atop my head and gently poking my beak and finally sinking into the soft down of my breast.

"You know, Pokémon?" she finally asks. "You feel like something that my grandchild would love to see."

She pulls her hand away, and I can't help but stare as she packs up her things and moves away, humming.

I can't help but think. That woman had so much poise, elegance, but so humble. She knew what I was, but didn't try to capture me. Didn't try to kill or exploit me. Didn't do what any other human would have done.

Perhaps there is hope. Hope for this world.

_Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon. __It will never appear where there is strife. Its sightings have become rare recently._


	16. Sixteen: Dry

Bet y'all never thought you'd see this again, huh? I really actually kinda hate this one, because I wrote it in a serious slump, but it's the only one of the remaining five that I actually have finished, and one of these days I'm going to finish this damn story or it will kill me. I don't know when the next one will be released.

You're all amazing for sticking with me this far.

**

* * *

Sixteen: Dry **

_Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon.  
_

"There's one, Clicks!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, Snap."

"Okay, okay. I'm just excited. We haven't done this in _forever." _

"_Shut up, man!" _

"Sorry."

The woods fall silent for a second as I wait…wait patiently for the right moment …and, _now! _

"BUGABOO!"

The human shrieked in terror, drops her rucksack, and promptly flees in terror. Her companion, a tiny yellow rodent thing, screams with her as they run pell-mell away in the direction that they came from. Before too long, however, Snap falls from the tree laughing, and I'm bouncing up and down on my tail contentedly.

_Whoo, but isn't that fun?_

"Good one, Clicks," Snap tells me, beating his claws on the ground in our gesture of approval. He rolls his springy tail up and snaps it on the ground—his namesake—twice before bouncing up and reclaiming his spot on the tree.

I glide back over to my spot, a couple paces off, somewhere close to the road, grinning all the while.

"She left her bag," I remark, looking at the discarded sack in the road. "She'll be back and probably with someone else who's got stronger Fighters."

Snap shrugs. "Who cares? It's not like we're stickin' around. Ain't nobody else coming down this road in a while."

I shrug. "Very true."

Snap spares a look at the ground. "Clicks, it's Tail-Shadow. We should probably get back to the flight now."

I look down at the ground, noting the length of my shadow, and see he's right. Making a quick decision, I respond, "You go ahead, Snap."

"Why, Clicks? We're gonna be late—"

"It's all right, man. I'll be up in a little bit. I need to take this bag down to the human."

Snap snorts. "Since when do _you _have a conscience?"

I swing my right wing at him, aiming to cliff him on the head. He ducks with easy precision and snaps his tail on the ground again in amusement.

"Fine, whatever," he replies. "See you later, then." With a whoosh he's gone and I pick up the bag in my teeth. It tastes weird—humans and their things always taste fake—but it's the right thing to do.

The trip down the mountain is easy. I spot no sign of the female or her tiny yellow rodent Fighter, nor the sign of any other Fighters that might challenge me until I get to one of the Human-stops they have in the mountains. The Human-stop is loud and the closest thing I can describe it as is that it's the Human version of a cave. They live there, briefly, and then travel on with their Fighters. Tonight, the Human-stop is full of Humans and their Fighters. A couple of Humans and their Fighters have come down the road and are pitting against each other in combat. It's quite fun, actually. I enjoy watching it.

As I set the pack down, a voice comes out of the darkness.

"Hey, you!"

I turn and see a tiny yellow rodent poking her head out from the bushes. "Hey," it repeats, "I know your smell. You're from up the road? You scared us earlier."

I click my tail and shrug, growling, "Yes, well, there's not a lot to do up there."

The rodent laughs a small _chuff-chuff _from her nose and wiggles out of the bushes. She's got a berry that she munched as she replies, "No, it was funny as hell, boy! I wish someone would play more pranks on her."

I grin to show my amusement at the little creature. It's short and stout and I can tell instinctively it's one of the Spark-kin that can't hurt me. But, her words haven't fallen on deaf ears. "More pranks, you say?"

She gulps a large piece of berry; her tiny throat comically expands before the berry is swallowed. "Ow, big bite. But yeah! She's like, totally a stiff, man. That was funny as hell…say. You say there's not much to do up in the mountains. I'd love to see some more pranks. You wanna come along with us?"

I consider her speech for a long moment. My heart pulls immediately for my cave, and my parents and siblings, and Snap, and even my potential mate, Trip. Her lovely tail swims in my vision for a moment, but then my heart doesn't seem as connected anymore. Excitement is what the rodent can promise. Trip, lovely as she is, is bound to the cave; as is Snap. They won't ever leave. But I can.

I lean over and beat my claws on the ground twice to show my approval. "It's a deal."

The rodent immediately discards her berry. "_Excellent!" _she hisses, her nose twitching furiously. "Okay, so, I've got some great ideas! Here's what I was thinking for our first 'joint venture', if you will…"

I listen, and know I've made the right decision. Whoo, won't this be fun?

_Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon. It observes prey while hanging inverted from branches. When the chance presents itself, it swoops!_


End file.
